fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravena Felidae
"A cat is always alone, but once it finds itself a family, it will give its loyalty for life..." Ravena Felidae, a Nekomata-Girl and former rogue is a Kurotsubasa member who joined sometime after getting aquainted with the Guild. It is revealed her real world name is Abby (Or at least that's what she wants people to call her). ---- Story Ravena is a cat-loving girl who has problems socializing in real life. She spends most of her time in FFW hanging out in the fanfics she has created. Having been bullied psychologically in real life, Ravena has a separate darker personality created from suppressed negative emotions. Being an empathetic person by nature, Ravena is always willing to listen and offer wise advice while offering a cat's paw to help anyone in need. Appearance 'Felidae' Ravena Felidae has a baby face, golden cat eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair with lots of bouncy curls. Her fringe covers a scar on her forehead wear she used to have her Chakra Ruby. She has a pair of fluffy coffee colored tails (both prehensiel) and cat ears. Figure is hourglass curvy with a D-cup bust. She also has a small pair of dark brown wings that can grow out when needed. Her usual clothing consists of dark red sleeveless top under a long black jacket with high collar with black belt and black tights. Around her neck is a black collar with a golden bell around neck with black knee-high boots for footwear. Despite her age, Ravena's height is around 152 cm, making her the shortest member of Kurotsubasa. Coupled with her baby face, Ravena is also easily mistaken as the youngest member or least younger than her actual age. A running gag is people usually mistake her for being younger than themselves. Sometime during the Eclispe Tournament, Ravena gained the Taboo mark on her collarbone. Her hair and outfit get changed during her participation of the Crystal Tournament sometime after regaining her Chakra Ruby. 'Magical Form' Ravena's wings are enlarged and more streamlined while her hair becomes more tame and wavy rather than curly. She also becomes taller, closer resembling Felis. Her bell remains but her dress is an off-shoulder, long-sleeved red dress with a long skirt that has high slits which reveal Ravena's legs. The dress has a red hue to with a red collar and cuffs with sleeves that resembles Raven's(Teen Titans) with red circular gems rimmed with gold. She also has the same belt Raven wore with her costume. In this form, it also reveals Ravena's Chakra Ruby on her forehead for the first time. Raven's Familiar When she was Raven's Familiar, Rave wore a red version of Raven's (Teen Titans) cloak and leotard. Felis When Felidae converts to Felis, her curls will straighten out and become long and straight. Her appearance will also gradually alter into a more taller, adult like version so that she appears more her age. In her Lunatic Phase, Felis's hair extends past her waist and gains red streaks in it while her jacket is discarded. Her wings also become larger and more ominous with white spikes jutting out at the joints. They also turn black with red streaks in it. Her tails also become more larger to the point she can use them as a back rest. 'Nekomata Form' After undergoing long period of self training and meditation, Ravena was able to unleash her full Nekomata Beast Form. In this form, Ravena loses her wings and becomes a large Nekomata with rusty red fur and golden eyes. Her bell transforms into a golden chest plate of sorts. Her tails become long and sleek while a fringe of fur will sweep pver her right eye. It is a dificult form to maintain for Rave maintain and can only use it for a good 15 minutes before she reverts back. 'Real World' See: Abby Personality Felidae Ravena is a generally cheerful, honest girl who is hardly ever seen without a smile on her face and takes her friendships seriously. She may also be viewed as a bit ditzy sometimes. Her personality is somewhat childish although she does have her mature moments. Ravena also possesess an empathetic nature making easy to spot someone in need and lend a helping hand. A noticeble trait of hers is her way of speaking. Of course as a catgirl, Ravena speaks with the traditonal "-nya" at the end of most of her sentences although she tends to vary on this such as using "-Nyanyo", "-Nyanyoda", "-Nyaru". Ravena is also aware that due to her honesty she can be quite naive, making her easily insecure about others due to be bullied a lot since elementary school and throughout high school. Nonetheless, Ravena is easily trusting and willing to help people regardless of their history, a trait she is constantly chided for. Despite acting childish most of the time, Ravena has shown to be a caring and loving older sister towards her brother WhiskasFriskas and is very capable of taking a caregivers role if need be. It is shown later during the Crystal Tournament that Ravena still holds some trauma from her bullied victim days that apparently has twisted some part of her psyche, a trait she retained from her old rogue days. While mostly shown to have a high tolerance for most things, Ravena can revert to a very frightening sadist when pushed too far. Real World See: Abby Pre-Cannon When Ravena was in her early teens, she went by the name of Raven's Familiar, an ordinary cat-girl rogue who had difficulty controlling her emotion based powers. As a result, R.F. would always be in some kind of trouble with the Admin guards or involved in some kind of brawl with other players. Being emotionally unstable, Rave will be prone to unleash bursts of rage from time to time, her temper ablaze. Meeting Shadow During her days as Raven's Familiar; a 16 year old Rave once again found herself in a battle with three players for who had provoked her with their inappropriate comments. She had dominated the battle, but just when she was about to strike the finishing blow to them her attack ended up being blocked by Shadow. That moment of confusion allowed the three unknown players to teleport and escape Rave's wrath. Seeing them get away Rave in anger then began to fight Shadow already finding out he was a better challenge than the three runaways. The fight went on until Shadow passed out from an already existing wound...in a rare moment Rave decided to take him to one of her hideouts and fix his wounds. As they sat around in Rave's hideout the two began to talk about a few topics which led to why Rave wanted to kill the three players from before. After Rave gave him her answer they spent the rest of that night allowing Shadow's wounds to heal. The next day, Rave woke up and found Shadow was still asleep though she noticed that she had gotten a message from the group from before. Once she went back to finish what she started she ended up walking into a trap set by them to rob her of her powers. The three continued to taunt her and before they could wise up to kill her Shadow appeared and destroyed the tool keeping her captive and this time allowed her to finish them off. The two then had some parting words before going off on their own separate ways. The reason why Shadow did not recognize her when they met again was because of her new two-tailed appearance and joyful personality in contrast to her old dark, cloaked, one-tailed appearance and withdrawn personality. Meeting Punnya and becoming Ravena Felidae When being chased by the Admin guards, Rave would frequently hide in the underground network hidden beneath the city. It was in these tunnels that Rave stumbled across a tiny Neko-Manju kitten which Rave adopted and raised, naming it Punnya due to the sound it makes. Since then, Rave and Punnya became inseparable and were always facing trouble together. On her 17th birthday, Rave was once again found herself getting involved in a fight with her on the losing end. Just as she was about to get finished off, Punnya protected her at the last minute which resulted in the Neko-Manju getting stabbed and critically injured. Seeing her pet injured, Rave became insane with rage and began to go wild attacking her opponent, beating him close to death when Punnya was able to manage her special power, Serenity Croon, that brought Rave back to her senses. After successfully healing Punnya, the Neko-Manju suddenly coughed up a magical orb which was revealed to be a pair of Neko Bells. Once attached, Rave found all her negative emotions disappearing while Punnya simultaneously grew her wings, a sign of their connection. Their bond also resulted in Rave earning herself a second tail, hence turning her into a Nekomata-girl. Sometime later, Rave decided to change her appearance and her name, thus becoming Ravena Felidae. Cannon(FFW) While exploring the underground tunnels of Tokyo City for treasure, Ravena and Punnya were unfortunate enough to run into an evil player called DarkSin98. Despite putting up a fight Ravena got over-powered by Dark leaving Punnya to escape and find help. Not too long afterwards, while being chased by Admin guards, Punnya was fortunate enough to bump into Kurotsubasa and was somehow able to communicate her situation. Kurotsubasa (minus Keybladedude), were led by Punnya to the underground tunnels. While getting ambushed by mutant wolves and onigumo beasts, Kurotsubasa were joined by Cast and Leon, who were there to investigate strange going ons. The group eventually finds Dark and Ravena. After a fierce battle, Kurotsubasa were able to defeat Dark with Ravena dealing the finishing blow. Sometime since the incident, Ravena (still not yet an official member) and Illu were chasing their pets who were being controlled by player, BloodxForxMyxRose, an old "acquaintance" from Shadow's past. Both girls were soon defeated by Rose, who in turn (after dressing them up as maids, don't ask) controls the two to attack Shadow. Shadow was fortunately able to snap the two back to reality, followed by defeating Rose soundly. Not long after that, when they received news of the upcoming tournament upon returning to the guild, Ravena was officially been declared a member of Kurotsubasa. Weapons/Items Neko Bell The Neko Bell is a magical item that both Ravena and Punnya wear around their necks. The Neko Bell functions as a seal that surpresses Felis within Ravena's subconcious. It also connects Ravena with Punnya mentally and emotionally. Unforutunately there is one drawback; the longer Felis remains active, the less the bell would try to suppress her. Instead, it would begin to try and suppress Felidae instead. Golden Gauntlets/ Battle Bracelets The Golden Gauntlets are gauntlets that partially covers Ravena's forearms. They are virtually indestructable and serve as defense for Ravena who uses her quick reflexes to block projectiles or other attacks in a style similar to Wonder Woman. These gauntlets were soon given an upgrade (by Lord Gogo) to a more stylized weaponized version called the Battle Bracelets. 'Battle Bracelets' The Battle Bracelets were originally Ravena's gauntlets that had been upgraded by her friend Lord Gogo after her original weapon, the Twin-Tail Whips got destroyed in her first battle round of the Crystal Tournament. While originally appearing to be ordinary shackles, since the upgrade they now appear as a pair of golden bracelets with a ruby-eyed cat head decorating it. They are made of a special metal that reacts to magic. Ravena is able to activate them at will. When she does, the ruby eyes of the cat glow as they transform into gauntlets bearing a cat-motif. While they still retain their defensive properties, they have new offensive properties as well. They now reveal to contain ruby rope darts on black cables that emerge from the cat motifs. Ravena was able to utilize this new function with some practice since they differed a bit from her whips. She usually utilizes the rope dart on her left arm for attacks by extending the cable to great lengths. However by keeping the cables short, Ravena is able to utilize both at the same time in a similar fashion to her whips. When not in battle Ravena sometimes uses the ruby in her right bracelet as a dowsing tool. Twin-Tail Whips The Twin-tail Whips are Ravena's main weapons of choice. They are a long pair of black and red whips whch are hidden within Ravena's sleeves. Using her magic, Ravena is able extend the length of the whips or make them harden into spikes. After they got destroyed in the first battle round of the Crystal Tournament, Ravena had them replaced with her newly upgraded Battle Bracelets Book Of Mystics A rare spellbook Ravena received from RoM as a birthday present for unlocking the seal on it. It reveals what Ravena needs to know rather than what she wants and it seems to possess a mind of it's own. When opened it appears blank unless it senses what the reader seeks. It possesses the knowledge of all things magical from spells, to realms, to rituals or beasts. It is revealed to be compatible to Ravena's aura therefore making her the only one who can understand it's words unless someone else is able to channel her aura through the use of a medium or is a more powerful magic user. Shadow is an exception because of the Taboo mark Ravena gave him allows him to read it through her eyes, so to speak. Chakra Ruby An oval shaped ruby that used to be located in the middle of Ravena's forehead during her rogue days as Raven's Familiar. The Ruby helps Ravena to channel her magic more easily and even enhances her magical capabilities. During her time training, RoM had her abilities limited by removing the Ruby and held on to it until the Crystal Tournament. Once Ravena regained back possesion of the Ruby, Ravena was able to unlock her Magical Form once more (now different from her Rogue days) as well as her full magic potential. 'Punnya Weapons:' Punnya Cannon Punnya Cannon is Ravena's special Weapon created when her pet Neko-Manju, Punnya, combines with her arm. Punnya Cannon has the ability to absorb the user's element and convert it into a destructive beam. Punnya Cannon: Bazooka Mode Meant for group attacks. Ravena will stand at the back while others will support the main body. Punnya Bow Punnya takes the form of a long bow. This mid/long-range weapon delivers attacks in the form of arrows made from compressed magic. Punnya Puncher Looks like boxing glove. A Close Combat Weapon that enhances a single punch with magic. Punnya Sniper A sniping rifle for precise long-ranged attacks. Punnya Hammer A meteor hammer for Close to Mid-Ranged attacks. Punnya Mallet A long war hammer that Ravena uses for close combat attacks. Melodic Mic The Melodic Mic is an item Ravena found in the Underground Tunnels recently while scavenging there. At first it appeared to be inactive so Ravena kept it in hopes to sell it. However thanks to a certain incident, Ravena was able to activate it with her spirit, presenting her with the Idol Form and song, My Sweet Heart (Tokyo Mew Mew theme song). The Melodic Mic turns out to be a Magical item that is activated by the Music in one's heart. Whoever it reacts to is granted an Idol Form as well as a song that is compatible with the user. The Mic will then convert the user's Music into a power that can be used for battle. Different users will be granted different Idol forms. The mic itself resembles a microphone from Mermaid Melody except it is white and with a gold mouth piece. When activated, it's appearance changes to suit the user's Idol form. If the Idol form is strong enough, the Idol can easily enchant others to become back up. This spell is called "Harmonic Spirt". Idol Songs have different effects but are mainly used solely for support in battle and affect those that the singer has in mind. For example, Ravena's songs both renew fighting spirit and increases the abilities of her comrades. As Felis, her songs can manipulate the shadows and hypnotize men. Music Themes Ravena Felidae: My Sweet Heart (Tokyo Mew Mew theme song) Ravena Felis: Paper Moon (Soul Eater Theme) Felidae and Felis: GOD KNOWS (Hirano Aya) Lunatic Phase: Ankoku no Tsubasa (Lady Bat, Mermaid Melody) ---- Gallery Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Ravena with Kurotsubasa Illu and ravena maids by raiju onna-d4y29ok.jpg|Maid mode Ravena felidae felis by raiju onna-d4y25pm.jpg|Ravena Felidae/Felis and Punnya illu__rose_and_ravena_felis_by_raiju_onna-d4vsqim.jpg|Ravena Felis, Illu, and Rose Ravena felis lunatic phase by raiju onna-d542a2y.jpg|Ravena Felis (Full Power) Felis.jpg|Lunatic Felis with the "Brothers Grim". Ravena and Shads.jpg|Awwwwwkward! ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Pet Owners